shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Abilio Rodolfo
Introduction Abilio Rodolfo is the sniper of The Blood Era Pirates, as well as the first mate of the captain, Weiß Jung Kaiser. Rodolfo's past is shrouded in mystery, mainly because he refuses to talk about it, considering that it wouldn't benefit anyone, since it would only hurt his reputation in the crew. It was hinted at by some people from the countries The Blood Era Pirates visited that Rodolfo was either part of another crew in the past or he was an assassin. Appearance Rodolfo is a man of average to above-average height and slim to average build. He has white hair passing his forehead, swept to his left; a long, thin mustache, a soul patch in the shape of a cartoon cranium, and a beard of two slim patches bordering his chin. He wears a light cap-sleeved jacket with a tall collar, dark gloves revealing his thumbs and index fingers, and a wristwatch of a fine, modern design on his right hand. Personality Rodolfo speaks gravely and acts with finality, fully committed to a philosophy requiring him to gamble his life against those of his opponents. That's why, during every single battle in which he engages, he calls out a specific number of seconds, minutes or hours in which he will finish the fight. Otherwise, he'd have to take his own life for the mistakes of either being too weak or underestimating his opponent. The most common timers he uses are: 10 seconds, for weak opponents; 1 minute, for opponents he acknowledges; 10 minutes for opponents he considers equal, if not superior in strength to him. Out of all the members of The Blood Era Pirates, he is the one most rarely seen fighting, as well as the one who finishes his fights the fastest when he does. While around his crew mates, Rodolfo is quiet, rarely engaging in a casual discussion with any of them. Occasionally, he shares his philosophy on life and fighting with the captain, Kaiser, as well as Chaka, who looks up to Rodolfo as a grandfather. The bond between Rodolfo and Chaka is best observed during a fight, Rodolfo usually pushing himself by calling out shorter timers in order to hear Chaka's cheers of admiration. Rodolfo follows the captain's orders without ever questioning them, going as far as pointing his gun at Sakakura, who generally disagrees with Kaiser's ideology. He doesn't seem to get along too well with Yoi either, because of how loud he can sometimes be, as well as Antonio, since he never compliments the chef on his food, thinking of it as something unnecessary. Abilities and Powers As it was stated by every member of The Blood Era Pirates, as well as several of their opponents, Rodolfo is the strongest member of the crew, by a large margin. Unlike most of his crew mates, like Kaiser, Chaka, Sakakura, Yoi or Fontane, Rodolfo doesn't have a Devil Fruit, neither is he a master of any martial arts, like the cook, Antonio Castro. What makes Rodolfo's abilities so scary is that they come from inborn talent which has never been fully polished, due to the lack of someone who could fully comprehend his talents and train them to their fullest potential. Rodolfo's mere name has proven to be enough to scare people out of their wits on several occasions, sometimes, even high-ranking Marine officials. Rodolfo's power is also one of the main reasons the World Government decided to paint The Blood Era Pirates as horrible criminals, considering that having someone with great influence over masses of people like Kaiser, combined with Rodolfo's individual strength, could turn into a disaster for the world. The level of power Rodolfo uses in a fight highly depends on the timer he sets for his opponents, only showing his full potential when the timer is over 30 minutes long. Strength While not being his strongest asset, Rodolfo has been shown to have considerable strength on different occasions. Against the weakest of opponents, Rodolfo uses his bare hands to knock them out, usually being able to do so with only one hit. However, when he finds himself in a pinch, Rodolfo's raw strength increases at least by ten fold, as shown during one of his most impressive feats, while clashing with one of the giants in The Black Lancers Army, a clash which he clearly won. Speed Rodolfo's speed is his strongest asset, as well as his main weapon, even above his guns. Despite not having a definitive style of fighting, Rodolfo mainly focuses on his incredible speed to overpower his opponents. Even the strongest of opponents find it hard to follow Rodolfo's movements, not only because of his raw speed, but also because of the precision with which he executes even the smallest of movement. This raw talent has led Rodolfo to some impressive feats, such as defeating a Vice-Admiral who, despite using Kenbunshoku Haki to read Rodolfo's movements ahead, couldn't react to them in time, as well as dodging a rain of a hundred thousand arrows, without getting hit a single time. Rodolfo's reflexes as just as impressive, as proven during a training session with his captain, Kaiser, who used his ability to "ignore" distance, thus closing the distance between him and Rodolfo in an instant. Despite this, Rodolfo was able to pinpoint where Kaiser would land and instantly pointed his gun at the captain's forehead. Endurance While it's hard to tell exactly how good Rodolfo's endurance is, since he rarely gets severely injured during his fights, his stamina seems to be the best out of all the members of the crew. Rodolfo is capable of fighting at an insane pace for 30 minutes or even one hour. Most of his opponents, which managed to last that long against him, seemed to be out of breath by the time the countdown would close to zero. When it comes to his endurance of pain, the only time Rodolfo has been severely injured was during his fight with the "Fourth Enigma", when he didn't even flinch. However, it was stated by Sakakura that Rodolfo was hiding the fact his vision was becoming blurry and he could barely stay conscious. Intelligence Rodolfo's intelligence is a trait most of his crew members, as well as his opponents, tend to look over, mainly because it's rarely required due to his incredible physical abilities, which enable him to overpower the vast majority of his opponents without having to count on tricks or strategy. Because of his winning streaks, Rodolfo has come to ignore this part of a fight himself, thus becoming rather rusty when it comes to making quick decisions or forming a strategy before a battle. However, during times when he feels an opponent poses great danger to him, Rodolfo chooses to carefully analyze their abilities, thus putting the timer on either 30 minutes or 1 hour, and form a counter strategy. Weapons Rodolfo, being the sniper of the crew, mainly uses guns while fighting. His favorite choice for a gun is a Taurus Long Barrel Revolver, which, in conjunction with his speed, he uses to take out most of his opponents. Rodolfo has learned how to perfectly utilize the gun with both his hands. His second choice for guns, which he only uses against either a large number of opponents or the strongest of opponents, is a pair of Double Barrel Sawed-Off Shotguns. Rodolfo feels way more confident while using the Double Shotguns, but he's stated that the recoil is a bother, so he mainly uses his revolver. The third choice for guns, which he only uses when he has to take care of an opponent over a long distance, is a L42 Enfield, a sniper rifle. Rodolfo's accuracy while using this gun seems to be completely different from what he has shown using the other guns. While using the sniper rifle, Rodolfo hasn't failed killing a single target. He only uses this gun when he's ordered to by Kaiser, the captain, to take someone out. Haki Rodolfo is the only member of the crew who has mastered and used all three types of Haki. However, for unknown reasons, he refuses to use Haoshoku Haki, even against a great number of enemies. Some of his crew mates speculated that he can't control it yet, since he didn't have anyone teach it to him. Kenbunshoku Haki Rodolfo mainly uses Kenbunshoku Haki while facing a great number of opponents, thinking of it as a way to cheat when having a duel with a single opponent. He has shown great control over it, dodging a wave of a hundred thousand arrows, in conjunction with his natural speed, but also hitting a target almost a kilometer away from him. Busoshoku Haki Rodolfo rarely uses his type of Haki, since he considers it almost entirely useless, due to the nature of his abilities and his style of fighting. However, when facing a Logia Devil Fruit user or an opponent with strong defensive abilities, he finds himself forced to use it. He has been shown using it occasionally to defend himself against stronger attacks as well. Haoshoku Haki While never using it on his own accord, Rodolfo has been shown using Haoshoku Haki while being enraged, first, during his fight with The Black Lancers Army, to knock out a large portion of their army, as well as during his fight with the "Fourth Enigma", due to the fact he toyed with entire crew of The Blood Era Pirates.